¡Que comience la aventura!
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: ¡Es hora!, después de estar tanto tiempo arraigada, ¡es hora de mostrar que soy más que una cara bonita! ¿Pero quienes son ellos? ¿Quién es él? ¡Cheren!, ¡Bel!, ¡Touya! tengan cuidado!
1. Pueblo Arcilla

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, solo la historia. Estará un poco apegada a lo que es el video juego y al manga, claro con unas leves modificaciones.**

Pueblo Arcilla

— ¡Hola!, mi nombre es Tōko, literalmente se lee Tooko, pero a muchos se les hace más fácil pronunciar Touko, para el caso no me molesta en lo absoluto, cabe decir que algunos me llaman White, eso se debe a que tengo una agencia de Pokémon actores y bueno es B&W Agency. Vivo en pueblo arcilla, junto a mi madre, su esposo y su hijo que prácticamente es mi hermano, su nombre es Tōya, es el mismo caso que conmigo, se lee Tooya, pero suelen decirle Touya o Black, porque es todo lo contrario a mí y no lo digo por el género, sino porque es muy bobo e impulsivo, pero aun así me cae bien.

— ¡Oye!, si sigues hablando sola la gente creerá que estás loca. — Le llamo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

—Sí, ese grosero de ahí es Black, tan petulante como siempre. — Dijo la chica mirado al chico que se acercaba a ella.

— ¡Ya te dije que te creerán loca!, bueno tampoco es como que seas muy normal. — Dijo en reclamo y a la vez con burla. —Debemos ir con la profesora Encina.

— ¿Debemos?, pero si eres tú quien será el que reciba su primer Pokémon, yo tengo a Gigi. — Dijo la castaña mientras alzaba en brazos a su pequeña Tepig.

—Toko… — El chico dudo un poco en continuar pero al fin y al cabo, él tenía esa duda y no se quedaría con ella por más tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — la voz de su "hermana" le saco de su mundo.

—Quería saber… ¿por qué estás tan apegada a ese Tepig?

— ¿Eh?

—Ya sé que la pregunta es un poco extraña, pero bueno… como lo digo, sé que los Pokémon son unos grandes compañeros de hecho son muy, muy buenos amigos pero… — Hizo una pauta, no quería decir algo indebido, o que se mal interpretase. —Tú estás muy apegada a ese Tepig y bueno desde niños recuerdo que Gigi y tú han estado juntas, quisiera entender por qué. — Él no era para nada bueno, en cuanto a hacer preguntas discretas y eso no era un secreto para ella, al fin y al cabo ellos habían vivido juntos durante los últimos 9 años.

—Eso… — La chica meditaba su respuesta, sabía que debía tener cuidado con lo que diría, pero mentir tampoco haría feliz a Toya. —Pues creo que es muy claro el porqué, digo hace nueve años llegue a pueblo Arcilla, junto con mi madre, no conocía a nadie y claro antes de venir aquí me regalaron a Gigi, así que ella era la única amiga que tenía y al llegar a un nuevo pueblo es normal que no conozcas a nadie, por eso. — Ella misma se había percatado de lo absurda que era su explicación, por un lado era cierta, ella no conocía a nadie de pueblo Arcilla, todos eran extraños, Gigi fue un regalo de cumpleaños para ser exactos se la obsequiaron cuando cumplió exactamente los 5 años.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer?, ella no sabía si Toya contaba con esa información o no, pero tampoco podía decirlo, estaba en un lio, él no era el tipo de chico que se quedara con una duda por mucho tiempo, podía ser tan terco lo suficiente para que cualquiera soltase la sopa.

— ¡Oigan!, ¿qué hacen ahí parados? —Dios, le estaba teniendo piedad, era eso o la suerte le sonreía, Bel solía ser muy infortuna pero ahora era una salvación que apareciera.

— ¡Oh!, Bel. — El chico sabía que ya no podía continuar con su conversación, pues debía darse prisa e ir con Cheren y Bel a la casa de la profesora Encina, a recibir a sus compañeros, claro que él ya contaba con Mu y Brav, pero necesitaba una pokedex, para emprender su viaje a lo largo y ancho de Teselia y la única que podía darle una era la profesora Encina ya dicho sea de paso que también le daría a elegir entre las 3 estrellas de Teselia.

— ¿Ya estás listo Toya? — Esta vez fue el intelectual el que hizo aparición.

— ¡Claro vamos! — Dijo emocionado.

—Bueno, nos vemos luego. — Se despidió del grupo.

— ¡Espera! — Llamo la rubia. — ¿A dónde vas? — Mostro su curiosidad sin reparo alguno.

—Pues, a casa, debo de revisar mi e-mail y comprobar si se llevara a cabo o no. — Contesto a la rubia, después de todo ella sabía que pasaba.

— ¿Qué se llevara o no a cabo? — Oh, quizás no, la castaña sonrió ante el comentario de la rubia.

Y es que diera el agua a donde diera, esa era Bel tan distraída como siempre pero aun así una muy buena amiga, Bel era algo así como el Duvalín, pasara lo que pasara no la cambiaba por nada, era curioso el cómo se conocieron y a su vez, el cómo se hicieron buenas amigas.

—Bel, por favor sé que vas a tú aire pero… — Trato de respirar profundo. — ¿Cómo es posible que se te olvide que White, es dueña de una agencia de Pokémon actores? — Reprocho el pelinegro de gafas, que como siempre era un erudito y a la vez un dolor de cabeza para los demás, vamos el chico tenía sus ratos agradables pero la mayor parte del tiempo era tan… Cheren.

La castaña solo sonrío amablemente y agito su mano en forma de despedida emprendiendo así su caminata hasta casa. Realmente era curioso el cómo les había conocido o mejor dicho, gracias a quien les había conocido, pensar que la pequeña Gigi aparte de ser su mejor amiga seria también quien le ayudase a hablar con otros.

 **~Flashback~**

—White, hoy nos mudaremos. — Era su madre quien le hablaba, una mujer castaña de ojos azules iguales a los de ella.

—Pero… si nos vamos ya no le podré ver. — Dijo la pequeña mostrando tristeza.

—Claro que podrás verle. — Su voz era tan tranquila y a la vez tan triste.

— _No, soy tonta, sé que no le volveré a ver… sé que ya le olvidaste… todo por él._ — Bajo la mirada, después de unos breves segundos la dirigió hacia la puerta y finalizo con un grito. — ¡No quiero!

— ¿Cómo que no quieres? — Pregunto sorprendida ante la reacción de la niña.

— ¡Pues eso que no quiero! — Repitió la chiquilla.

— ¡Touko! — El llamado fue claramente de molestia. — ¡No hay nada más que decir las maletas ya están hechas! — Hablo firme.

La pequeña sabía que no había posibilidad alguna de cambiar la situación, pero eso no evito que sus lágrimas saliesen y con ello arrancar carrera hacia la que ahora dejaría de ser su habitación.

Al entrar a la habitación se hecho a la cama a continuar con su llanto, no paso mucho tiempo para que sintiese unos pasitos acercase y luego una pequeña nariz que insista en que ella mostrase la cara.

Era Gigi su pequeña tepig, misma que recibió algunos meses atrás, de él, y ahora era todo lo que le quedaba, su pequeña y flameante amiga, que trataba de hacerla sonreír con sus pequeñas acrobacias, torpes, pero con el inocente y puro deseo de animarla.

Ella agradecía eso, era raro pero Touko nunca fue muy sociable, era la típica niña que solo veía a los demás pero nadie más la veía, claro que eso cambio un mes atrás cuando con su tepig paseaba por el parque y comenzaron a imitar la coreografía que habían visto en la TV el día anterior, eso llamo la atención de muchas personas todas apoyándole con aplausos y sonrisas, después en la tarde aquel musical en el que un pequeño gotitha, subió al escenario y comenzó a bailar, eso le dio la idea de una agencia de Pokémon actores, pero aun no podía lograrlo, vamos que aún era pequeña para ello, pero eso no le privo de comenzar a estudiar e investigar todo lo relacionado con la administración y todo lo que una agencia requería.

—Gigi, te vas a lastimar. — Dijo la pequeña agarrando a la tepig y acercándola a su cara. — ¡Muchas gracias por estar conmigo! — Finalizo dándole un tierno y cálido abrazo a Gigi.

No tardó mucho en sonar la puerta abrirse, pero a diferencia de otras veces que corría a ver de quien se trataba, lo dejo pasar, al final y al cabo ya sabía quiénes eran.

— ¡Touko!, ya debemos irnos. — Aviso su madre.

—Nunca lo aceptare. — Dijo en voz baja, casi un susurro.

Bajo las escaleras con Gigi en brazos y miro a los dos responsables o mejor dicho al responsable y a la otra víctima de la situación, ante ella un hombre de aproximadamente la misma edad que su madre, si no es que era mayor que ella, a su lado un niño de su misma edad, su nombre Touya que compartía rasgos físicos con su padre, ambos castaños tanto de cabello como de ojos.

El chiquillo tenía la misma mirada que la de ella, esa clara mirada qué decía:

" **Me niego a aceptarlo** "

— ¡Hola, White! — Saludo el hombre con una sonrisa.

— ¡ _No me llames así!_

 _¡No tienes ningún derecho de llamarme así!_

 _No te lo permito._ — Sabía que no podía contestarle mal al futuro esposo de su madre, por mucho que deseara hacerlo no podía. — ¡Hola! — Contestó tratando de sonar lo más alegre posible, tarea que le era difícil.

—Touya, no seas grosero y saluda. — Le dijo su padre.

— ¡Hola!, Touko. — Igual o más falsa la sonrisa, pero no podía hacer nada más.

Ella era a la única que le faltaba por saludar.

— ¡Hola! — Repitió la niña.

El ambiente se sentía tenso, por mucho que el par de renacuajos sonriese, no se podía persuadir lo incomodo del momento. — ¡Bien!, ya todas las maletas están en el auto así que suban por favor. — Quizás, con un poquito de suerte, el viaje lograba calmar a los tigrecillos castaños.

— _¡_ _Adiós vida! ¡Hola falsedad, máscaras y desdicha!_ — La pequeña dio una mirada atrás mientras salían de la cuidad de Engobe, para dirigirse a su "nueva" casa.

El camino fue largo y no solo eso también fue mareante, pues después de 3 horas en carretera abordaron un barco, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ellos y bueno se enfermó, su consuelo fue que también a Touya le fue mal, tal vez ese era el verdadero motivo de su claramente enfado hacia su padre.

Digo, eso de hacerle pasar mareos solo por ir por quienes "se entrometerían" en sus vidas, era como para refrescársela.

Después de otro largo camino llegaron a pueblo arcilla, lugar en el cual ella o mejor dicho ellas eran unas completas desconocidas.

En dicho pueblo habían unas corrientes de aire tremendas, bueno no tan tremendas pero si lo suficiente para alzarle la falda, motivo por el cual se molestó aún más, odiaba los pantalones, no le parecían femeninos en lo absoluto y bueno eso de usar faldas largas y rectas tampoco le agradaba, ella era más de faldas y vestidos con vuelo, según ella eso era femenino, pero por el clima de ese pueblo tenía que despedirse de esos gustos.

— ¡Touya! — Se escuchó un gritillo femenino, era una chica rubia de ojos verdes, llevaba un pantalón blanco una blusa del mismo color y sobre ella un chaleco naranja, también llevaba una gorra verde.

— ¡Oh, Bel! — Llamo el pequeño que bajaba del auto con una cara de total asco, vamos que el chico aún no se reponía del mareo. — ¿Dónde está Cheren? — Cuestiono tratando de evitar la pregunta que era obvia por parte de la rubia.

— ¡Ah!, Cheren está en mi casa, de hecho vengo a pedirle permiso a tú papá para que te deje ir a casa y juguemos. —Dijo con la sonrisa tan característica de ella. Era obvio que la chiquilla no se había percatado de la presencia de Touko y por un lado lo agradecía la castaña, no quería entrar en contacto con nada ni nadie de ese pueblo.

No la mal interpreten no es como que odiara el lugar, simplemente no estaba de ánimo, no en esos momentos.

—Esto… Bel. — No sabía que decirle, por un lado la idea de ir a jugar era genial, pero por otro, debía estar conviviendo o de hecho tratar de convivir con su… ¿madre?, y su ahora… ¿hermana?, no sabía si debía verlas así o qué onda, para el caso estaban hechos un lío sus pensamientos.

— ¡Vayan! — Dijo el padre de Touya, haciendo referencia a que llevase a Touko con ellos, eso le daría una oportunidad de conocer a los críos, ¿cierto?

Lamentablemente no funciono Touko solo estaba centrada en el Tepig que estaba acurrucado en sus brazos durmiendo plácidamente.

—White, ¿no vas a ir? — Pregunto su madre viendo la actitud tan distante de la pequeña.

—Tengo sueño. — Respondió bostezando, después de todo aún era una cría y aunque no lo pareciera una mudanza era algo agotador y más cuando antes de ella había llorado a mares.

— ¿Eh? — La rubia había escuchado al padre de Touya decir "¡Vayan!", pero no había entendido bien porque el uso plural de la palabra hasta que escucho a Touko, vio detalladamente a aquella niña de cabellos largos castaños atados en una coleta alta, usaba un vestido blanco muy lindo al parecer de ella, en sus brazos un Tepig que estaba claramente en el quinto sueño.

— ¡Vamos Bel! — Dijo el chico tomando de la mano a la rubia y apartándola de los demás.

—Espera, Touya, la niña. — Dijo tratando de reprender al castaño por la actitud que tomaba.

—Mi padre me ha dicho que cuando una mujer no está de ánimo es mejor dejarle un rato, si después de un rato esta igual entonces es recomendable hacer el tonto. — Dijo el chico seguro de sus palabras, a Bel no le quedo de otra, a diferencia de ella la castaña no parecía ser de las que se alegrasen con facilidad, por ello opto por marcharse hacia su casa junto con Touya.

Mientras tanto la castaña entraba a la pequeña, bueno no tan pequeña casa junto a su mami y el novio de esta.

—De verdad que es una casa muy bonita. — Dijo la madre de ella viendo lo que era el pequeño recibidor que rápidamente conectaba con la sala.

—Ven, White, te mostrare tú habitación. — Le hablo el hombre tomando las maletas de la pequeña y subiendo las escaleras.

La pequeña solo asintió con la cabeza, ya que más daba estaba ahí ya no había marcha atrás y lo peor es que sabía que esto no era algo que ella pudiese deshacer, ya lo habían decidido ya en un par de meses es seria legítimamente el esposito de su madre, no le quedaba otra, por un lado entendía que su madre tenía derecho a rehacer su vida, pero parecía ser muy pronto para ello, en fin, que no había nada más que hacer o decir simple y sencillamente tendría que tratar de adaptarse y que mejor que seguir con su sueño de la agencia de Pokémon actores, al fin y al cabo eso consumiría su tiempo y pasaría todo, seguro que para cuando se percatara de las cosas ya sería mayor e inclusive estaría de viaje con motivos de la agencia.

—Aquí es. — La voz de aquel hombre la saco de sus pensamientos, vio atentamente la habitación, a comparación de su antigua habitación en esta era un poco más grande.

—Gracias. — Dijo la chiquilla, haciendo referencia al hecho de haberla llevado hasta su habitación.

—No hay de qué. — Le dijo con una sonrisa. —Touko… — La llamo el hombre, le extraño que le llamara Touko y no White, bueno es que desde que le conocía nunca le había llamado por su nombre el hecho de que lo hiciera ahora le había extrañado. —Sé que solo las personas más allegadas a ti son quienes te llaman White… creí que sería una buena manera de acercarme a ti, llamándote de esa manera, pero veo que eso ha sido un error fatal de mi parte. — Hizo una pausa viendo que la chiquilla estaba anonadada por lo que estaba escuchando, decidió seguir hablando. —Touko, sé que esto es difícil para ti, aunque no lo creas también lo es para Touya, claro que es un poco egoísta por nuestra parte haber tomado esta decisión sin haber hablado con ustedes, esto es un gran cambio, créeme que lo sé y también quiero que sepas que no tengo la intención de tomar el lugar de tú padre, tu padre es tu padre y yo soy yo, lo único que pido es que me des una oportunidad de ser tu… — Pauso su frase y eso a ella le genero un pequeño infarto, exactamente ¿qué le diría ese hombre? —Amigo. — Termino con una cálida sonrisa, ella estaba acostumbrada a las sonrisas de él pero nunca le habían provocado reflexionar sobre su actitud, tal vez el clima de Pueblo Arcilla le estaba afectando.

El hombre salió de la habitación dejando a la chiquilla metida en una pequeña reflexión, tal vez quien estaba siendo egoísta no fuesen ellos, sino ella por no querer aceptar que su madre había encontrado la felicidad a lado de un hombre que le quería y que le acepto junto con ella e inclusive les llevo a su hogar, aun sabiendo que su hijo estaba en las mismas que ella.

Era irónico, hace unos instantes estaba completamente segura que no aceptaría eso, que solo lo ignoraría y que se las ingeniaría para seguir con su vida o al menos lo que aun podía rescatar de ella. Y ahora estaba pensando en lo egoísta que estaba siendo.

Bueno tampoco era que fuese una cría muy madura, pues como ya dije ella seguía siendo una niña era lógico que tuviese esos cambios de idea.

 **~En casa de Bel~**

— ¿Quiénes eran las personas que venían con ustedes Touya? — Era Cheren quien preguntaba.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Touya tenía una increíble capacidad para que se le olvidaran las cosas, igual y por esa misma habilidad se le había pasado que su padre traería a su pareja y su ahora hermana a casa. Entonces con quien debía molestarse no era con su padre, sino con él por ser tan bruto y olvidarlo, pero mismo caso que con Touko, era un crío, el sentido de la responsabilidad no es algo muy presente en los chiquillos y menos cuando de cambiar la vida se trata.

—Se refiere a la mujer y a la niña que venían con ustedes. — Dijo la rubia viendo al castaño con una expresión divertida, vamos que según ellos ella era la distraída, por lo que ver a Touya ser distraído le causaba gracia.

— ¿Una mujer y una niña? — Repitió en tono cuestiónate el de lentes.

— ¡Si~! — Respondió la rubia de forma cantarina. — ¿Es que no les viste? — Cuestiono sorprendida, pues Cheren era muy observador o al menos eso presumía él. —Yo no me había dado cuenta de la niña hasta que ella hablo. —Confeso la pequeña recordando su poca atención a la situación momentos antes.

—Típico de ti Bel. — Dijo el de lentes tomando su típica pose de "superioridad intelectual". —Pero como sea, ¿quiénes son?.

—Son Megumi y su hija Touko. — Contesto el chiquillo recordando que la segunda estaba igual o más desanimada que él, por un lado Touya si estaba feliz de ver a su padre encantado de la vida, después de todo ambos habían sufrido con la muerte de Akari la madre de Touya, por lo que ver a su padre renovado le agradaba, claro que tenía miedo, miedo a que su padre olvidase a su madre y a la vez que el mismo lo hiciera. Pero si tenía que compararse con Touko diría que ella estaba devastada por el hecho de que sus padres se fuesen a casar.

— ¡Ya! — Hablo el pelinegro sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos. — ¿Y por qué no vino la niña?, seguro tiene la misma edad que nosotros. — Dijo tratando de obtener una respuesta satisfactoria.

—No lo sé, dijo que tenía sueño. — Dijo el castaño sin mucho ánimo.

—Y tiene un Tepig muy mono. — Recalco la rubia recordando al Tepig que llevaba la castaña.

— ¿Enserio?, eso es sorprendente. — Cheren no se molestó en hacer notar su asombro, ante lo dicho por la rubia.

— ¡Ha! Eso no es nada yo tengo un Munna y un Ruflet. — Dijo el castaño.

—Sí, pero recuerda a las tres estrellas de Teselia Tepig el Pokémon tipo fuego, luego tenemos a Oshwatt el Pokémon tipo agua y por ultimo a Snivy el Pokémon tipo planta, solo cuando se cumple 9 años o más uno se convierte en entrenador Pokémon y recibe uno de ellos, que ella teniendo 5 años tenga un Tepig es algo sensacional. — Explico la rubia dejando a los otros dos anonadados.

Si eso ellos ya lo sabían, pero que bel lo recordase tan detalladamente era como un anuncio de que el apocalipsis se acercaba.

 **~5 Meses Después~**

Ya habían pasado 5 meses demasiado rápido para el gusto de todos, pero bueno ya eran 3 meses desde que sus padres estaban juntos por todas las de la ley y también ya eran 3 meses de ser hermanos, claro que aun así entre ellos dos aún no había mucha comunicación Touya seguía con sus ideas de ganar el campeonato de Teselia y ser un gran maestro Pokémon, mientras que Touko seguía tratando de expandir sus agencia vamos que expandir era un decir aún no se le ocurría nombre alguno, pero no se detenía por ello.

Mientras trataba de darle un nombre a su agencia estaba ensayando con Gigi, ya también otra chica del pueblo le había pedido que le ayudase con su patrat y bueno estaban en ello, a pesar de hablar con esa chica no se podía decir que ya eran amigas ya que solo era cuestión de "negocios".

— ¡Gigi! — Llamo a su Tepig, misma que llevaba buscando desde hace ya un buen rato, pero no había pista de donde pudiese estar.

— ¿Qué pasa Touko? — Le pregunto su padrastro, bueno ella no le llamaba así, se escuchaba muy cruel y prácticamente la palabra padrastro era como señalar aun mal hombre y él era todo lo contrario.

—No encuentro a Gigi. — Le respondió dejando ver su preocupación.

El hombre se puso pensativo, por unos segundos. —No le he visto, tal vez salió con Touya. — Sugirió el hombre.

—Tal vez, será mejor que le pregunte. — Finalizo saliendo de la casa.

 **~En otro lado~**

Unos horrendos gritos venían de lo que era la maleza que estaba en la ruta para salir de pueblo arcilla.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Se pregunto al escuchar aquel escándalo.

No lo dudo para ir a ver de qué o quién se trataba, estaba a punto de acercarse a la ruta cuando…

— ¡Gigi! — Su expresión fue total felicidad al ver a su Tepig correr… ¿correr?, ¿por qué estaba corriendo?

— ¡Aparta! — Se escuchó otro grito, alzo la mirada solo para toparse con Touya quién corría como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¿Qué? — No entendía nada.

— ¡Corre! ¡corre! — Ahora era la rubia quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento Touko reconoció que era la chica de hace meses, la misma que siempre le sonreía y ella bueno por cortesía también le regresaba la sonrisa, pero ahora que la veía detenidamente, estaba lastimada y no solo ella también Touya.

Para cuando reaccionó estaba siendo jalada de la mano por Touya.

— ¿Estas sorda? — Replico el chico después de que habían logrado alejarse de quien sabe qué cosa.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Cuestiono la castaña mientras veía a Gigi temblar del miedo y claro a Bel llorando.

—Déjame ver. — Dijo sacando de su bolsa un poco de algodón y también Insodine —mujer precavida vale por dos—

— ¡No, me va a doler! — Chillo la rubia.

—No lo hará lo prometo. — Dijo apartando la mano de la rubia de su rodilla.

Por su parte la Tepig hacia todo lo que podía para que Bel dejase de llorar.

— ¡A ver! — Comenzó la castaña a limpiar la herida de la rubia, claro que no dolía, bueno no tanto como la rubia creyó, por su parte Gigi, estaba haciendo maromas y quien sabe que más para llamar la atención de la rubia, lográndolo exitosamente.

—Bien, ahora díganme, ¿qué fue lo de hace un instante? — Ahora estaba enojada, cosa que saco de lugar a Touya, ¿1ué diablos pasaba con esa chica?

—Bueno, íbamos caminando por el bosque… Virp, virip, virip, ¿cuándo de repente?...

— ¡Touya!, no soy tonta no estaban ni siquiera cerca de Pueblo Terracota, menos estarían cerca del bosque. — Quizás no era el intento de mentira lo que le había hecho cabrear, sino el que estuviese haciendo referencia a Zaboo Mafoo, tomando en cuenta que estaban heridos. — ¿Por qué estaban corriendo de esa manera? — La castaña respiro hondo para tratar de calmarse un poco.- Además, tú gran relato es una fracción de los relatos de Zaboo Mafoo. — No iba a mencionarlo, pero bueno, que al final no pudo evitarlo.

—Bueno… — Esta vez fue la rubia quien hablo. — Ciertamente, sacamos a los Pokémon de mi padre para jugar con ellos y…

— ¿Y?

—Bueno corrieron hacia la ruta 1 y les perdimos de vista tratamos de entrar en la maleza para buscarlos y aparecieron unos patrat y comenzaron a corretearnos y atacarnos. — Miro a Gigi.

— ¿Y qué hacía Gigi con ustedes? — Cuestiono al ver la acción de la rubia.

 **~Fin del Flashback~**

— ¡White!, tienes una llamada. — La voz de su madre le saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Voy! — Contesto saliendo de su habitación.

La castaña bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su madre misma que tenía el teléfono a la mano, lo tomo y comenzó una intensa platica vallan ustedes a saber con quién pero era un hecho se trataba de un negocio eso era un verdadero hecho.

 **~Con Touya y compañía~**

— ¡Bien, hoy es el día, seré un entrenador Pokémon, con todas las de la ley! — Decía el castaño mientras iba en camino con sus amigos para recibir a sus Pokémon.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa. — Confeso Bel.

—Eso es porque no estudiaste como era debido. — Fanfarroneo Cheren.

—Bueno hemos llegado. — Dijo el castaño tocando la puerta de lo que era el laboratorio de la profesora Encina. Sin recibir respuesta alguna.

— ¿Qué raro? — Dijeron sus amigos.

— ¡Miren!, hay una nota. — Dijo el pelinegro sacando el papel que ya hacia atorado en la puerta.

La nota decía lo siguiente:

"Jóvenes de Pueblo Arcilla, por razones de investigación no puedo hacerles entrega de sus compañeros Pokémon, por lo que me tómela libertad de enviarlos a la casa de Touya, ustedes decidirán quién será su compañero Pokémon, por favor no peleen.

Atte: Profra. Encina"

— ¡Que plasta! — Mascullo el castaño. — Venimos hasta aquí en vano. — Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

—Bueno, pues ahora vamos a tú casa, por ellos. — Dijo el pelinegro, los otros dos asintieron y dieron marcha a la casa de Touya.

Al llegar se percataron de que no había nadie en casa, en la mesa del recibidor habían dos notas y una caja.

— ¿Y esto? — Tomo el castaño una de las notas, que decía lo siguiente.

"Saldré por el mandado, ha llegado un paquete para ti y tus amigos, Touya deberías pensar seriamente en ahorrar dinero y comprarte un móvil.

No vayan a lastimarse jugando con los Pokémon.

Atte: Megumi"

Al terminar de leer dicha nota, vio que sus amigos estaban atacados de la risa, ellos sabían que Touya no era de los que ahorraran, pero nunca habían visto o leído que alguien más se lo dijese, hasta donde ellos recordaban ni su padre se lo decía, era irónico pero aquello no le molesto al castaño, después de todo ya le había agarrado cariño a la mujer, claro que aún no le llamaba madre pero al menos ya no era tan distante como al principio.

Rápidamente tomo la segunda nota y la leyó.

"¡Se ha presentado la gran oportunidad en Pueblo Terracota!

Por cierto mucha suerte para todos en su viaje.

Atte: Touko"

Bueno, después de todo, nuestros héroes ya comenzarían la aventura pero algo se aproximaba.

—Bien es hora de escoger a nuestros Pokémon. — Dijo Bel.

Los otros dos asintieron sacando de las pokeballs a las criaturitas que aguardaban en su interior, rápidamente quedaron maravillados al poder verles de cerca no era lo mismo ver fotos y videos que tenerlos de frente.

Frente a ellos los tres iniciales de Teselia, ahora sería bueno saber quién se quedaría con cual, pero antes de que pudiesen decidir el tepig se puso nervioso al ver aparecer a un Mu y Brav, los Pokémon de Touya, por lo cual utilizo brazas, tomando a todos por sorpresa, por muy extraño y estúpido que fuese, dejaron la puerta abierta por lo que el Tepig salió corriendo de la casa, los chicos tardaron un rato en reaccionar.

— ¡Hay, no puede ser!, también daño las pokédex. — Dijo la güera mientras veía los aparatos inservibles. — Pobrecitos, dijo tomando en sus brazos al pequeño oshwatt que estaba inconsciente en el piso.

—De verdad que esto es malo, le curare. — El pelinegro tomo al snivy que parecía que su alma dejaba su cuerpo, como el chico estaba investigando todo sobre Pokémon, le curo sin problema alguno, mientras tanto Touya seguía estático. —Bel permíteme curar a oshwatt. — La rubia le dejo acercarse al Pokémon y el pelinegro le curo claro que ahora también tenía que curar a Mu, Brav por su parte era muy resistente.

— ¡Ya lo decidí! — Grito el castaño. —Ese Tepig será mi compañero. — Los otros dos cayeron al estilo animé, ¿cómo diablos podía estar emocionado si dicho Pokémon se había escapado? — ¡Ah!, no, no te iras pequeño, ¡Vamos Brav! — Dijo el chico saliendo de la casa junto con su alado amigo.

—Oye… Bel.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No has pensado que Touya, está un poco mal de la cabeza?

—-Sí, pero en fin él siempre ha sido así. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Cierto, pero ahora que haremos sin las pokédex. — Pensó el chico en alguna manera de repararlas, pero vemos que él no era científico, investigador ni nada por el estilo.

—Podemos ir a pueblo terracota, ahí podrían decirnos algo, además puede que encontremos a Touko y ella tiene contactos podría ayudarnos a comunicarnos con la profesora encina. — Propuso la rubia.

—Cierto, vamos a buscar a Black. — Dijo convencido, poniéndose de pie, ambos llamaron a sus Pokémon para que estos volviesen a las pokeballs.

Y partieron de la casa cerrándola obviamente.

 **Vale!**

 **Que estaba tranquilamente escribiendo mi fic Dark Lady, y de la nada paso por mi mente el juego de pokemon blanco y negro.**

 **Bueno no sé si ya hay fics de esto pero nah, mi gusto fue hacerlo, como ya dije tendrá algunas variaciones, claro que la prota de lleno será Touko :3**

 **Espero que les viera gustado!**

 **Dejen sus comentarios please :D**


	2. Un Nuevo Entrenador Aparece

**Hola cibernautas (no se nota que me veo el rincón de Giorgio, verdad?), bueno debo confesar lo siguiente, cuando escribí el primer capítulo y lo publique en el 2015 (por alguna extraña razón me drogue y creí haberlo publicado en el 2014) lo hice porque me estaba jugando Pokémon negro o era el blanco? Ay no sé, pero me surgió esta idea después de leerme un poco el manga, pero como vi no que no tenía mucho pegue no me puse a continuarlo, pero ahora con los comentarios de NeonUmbral, Lengua de Saiping y Kercandyman decidí continuarlo.**

 **Esta capítulo va por ustedes!**

 **A leer!**

* * *

 **Un Nuevo Entrenador Aparece**

Touya corría hacia las afueras de pueblo Arcilla, realmente había quedado fascinado por aquel Tepig, quizás fuese por su tipo o tal vez la determinación de aquel regordete Pokémon lo que le había maravillado, fuese lo que fuese estaba decidido a convertirlo en su amigo y aliado para su aventura y largo camino como entrenador Pokémon.

—Brav, revisa bien. — Solicito el joven castaño a su Pokémon, este se elevó aún más alto obteniendo una visión completa del pueblo así como de la ruta 1.

 **~En Pueblo Terracota~**

La castaña estaba sentada en una banca que se hallaba en la terraza principal de dicho pueblo, ahí seria el punto de encuentro con el cliente, le era raro que el cliente en ningún momento le hubiese dicho su nombre, sin embargo sabia de mucha gente que sabía usar el anonimato para hacer un gran revuelo, seguro se trataba de alguien así.

Continuaba esperando, mientras disfrutaba de la suave brisa que corría en aquel lugar, si bien la brisa era menos fuerte que la de pueblo Arcilla, tampoco podía despreciarse, era demasiado calmante.

Le parecía impresionante el que mucha gente apenas llegase al pueblo corriese inmediatamente al centro Pokémon.

— _De seguro entraron corriendo por la hierba._ — Pensó un tanto fastidiada, cualquiera sabía que si tenías que pasar por la hierba, tenías dos opciones.

La primera correr como desquiciado con diarrea y que te aparecieran Pokémon a diestra y siniestra.

La segunda, entrar pacíficamente, que un Pokémon te saltase en el camino, pero notase que ibas en son de paz y dejarte seguir.

Realmente es que cualquiera cuya suma total de sus neuronas ascendiese por lo menos a 2, elegiría la segunda opción.

Pero por lo visto, no.

Soltó un suspiro, apostaba lo que fuese que en esas mismas condiciones llegaría Touya, posiblemente Cheren y Bel, si terminaban yendo con él, la idea le hacía demasiada gracia, por lado deseaba ver a su hermanastro agitado y revolcado, pero por otro le preocupaba la condición en la que estarían los pobres Pokémon, opto por rezar para que eligiesen la opción más segura.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ¿cómo tocinos Touya se hizo de un Munna y un Rufflet?

—Oh, Touko. — La chica volteo hacia la dirección de la cual provenía aquella voz, le sorprendió encontrase con nada más y nada menos que la Profesora Encina.

Era una mujer muy bella de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro, hasta le daba un aire al café con leche, era eso o a Touko le encantaba tanto el café con leche que en automático lo relacionaba con el cabello de la profesora.

—No esperaba verla aquí, Profesora Encina. — Confeso la chica, sin ocultar su sorpresa.

—Oh, bueno quería revisar personalmente el funcionamiento…

— ¡Hola, White! — Interrumpió una rubia de ojos verde brillante. Bel, tan "oportuna" como siempre. —Oh… ¡Mira Cheren, es la Profesora Encina! — Corrió en dirección a las castañas.

— ¡Bel, por amor a Dios! — Reprocho el comportamiento infantil y a la vez despreocupado de la rubia, aunque la imito de igual manera.

La Profesora, sonrió al ver a los jóvenes entrenadores, si tenía que ser honesta le sorprendía bastante el que los chicos llegasen tan rápido al pueblo Terracota, tomando en cuenta que en la ruta 1 era forzosamente obligatorio pasar por la hierba, además de que la mayoría de los Pokémon de ahí eran Patrat y Lillipud, que si bien no eran Pokémon agresivos si podían ser un poco persistentes sobre todo los Patrat, la persistencia de los Lillipud era más para jugar que para defender sus tierras.

—Me disculpo en nombre de Bel. — Hablo el peli negro, ajustándose las gafas.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Chillo la mencionada. —No he hecho nada malo. — Dijo haciendo un simpático puchero.

A ambas castañas se les resbalo una gotita de sudor por la nuca, realmente es que esos dos se complementaban demasiado, Cheren era el reservado, el señor "Todo en Orden", mientras que Bel era la más relajada, siempre iba a su aire, sin preocupaciones, para ella la vida era un juego, un juego que debía tomarse en serio, lo suficiente como para no correr riesgos innecesarios y a la vez lo insuficiente como para poder disfrutarla, era la señorita "Relax".

No sería nada sorprendente que algo se diese entre ellos dos.

—Disculpe, me decía que había venido aquí para revisar algo. — Hablo la chica de cabellos castaño oscuro, llamando así la atención de los otros tres personajes que estaban ahí.

La castaña mayor, por un momento había olvidado lo que estaba diciéndole a la menor, vaya que ese par de verdad le había sorprendido.

—Ah, cierto. — Dijo golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño derecho, como si hubiese descubierto el mismísimo origen del universo. —Vine aquí para revisar el correcto funcionamiento de los PC. — Finalizó la mujer.

— ¿Los PC? — Preguntó confundida la güera.

— ¡Bel!, ¿cómo es posible que no sepas que son? — Reprocho el de gafas.

— ¿Y tú sabes lo que son? — Preguntó la castaña menor.

—...

¡Aja!

¡Perro tampoco sabía!

Las tres féminas lo vieron mientras una sutil pero burlona sonrisa se posaba en sus rostros.

El chico por su parte se puso colorado a más no poder.

—Bueno. — Hablo la mayor. —Vamos al Centro Pokémon para explicárselo.

Realmente a Touko no le importaba mucho, seguro que aquello era algo útil para entrenadores, no para la directora de una agencia, sin embargo aún faltaba mucho tiempo para su cita con el cliente, así que supuso que podría oír un poco sobre el dichoso PC y quizás explicárselo a Touya, quien por lo visto aun no aparecía.

 **~En La Ruta 1~**

—Lindo Patrat, tú nunca dañarías a un galán como yo. — Hablo con las manos al frente, como si tratase de crear una barrera entre él y el Pokémon que estaba frente suyo.

— ¡Pat! — Grito la criaturita, lanzándosele.

— ¡Ah, que la grilla! — Reprocho el castaño. — ¡Mu! — Llamo a su bolita rosada flotante. — ¡Confusión! — Ordeno y acto seguido el Pokémon le obedeció, dejando aturdido al pobre Patrat. —Caramba, ¿a dónde se habrá metido ese Tepig? — Miro a todos lados, ese Pokémon debería estar cerca de ahí, como que la ruta 1 era muy peligrosa y más para un pequeño como él, se sabía que los Patrat a veces aparecían en manada, de ser así nada bueno le esperaba al Tepig.

— ¡Tep! — Se escuchó un chillido, no había duda era el pequeño Tepig.

Touya corrió hacia su derecha, la hierba le hacía imposible poder ver por dónde iba, entre más se adentrara esta era más larga, era toda una odisea pasar por ahí, ahora entendía porque muchas veces en las rutas habían pequeñas advertencias, ahora se maldecía por no haber dedicado tiempo a leerlas.

Unos cuantos pasos más —que a él se le hicieron kilómetros— se topó con un Tepig recibiendo la paliza de su vida, en efecto era una manada de Patrat, los que le daban con todo.

— ¡Métanse con alguien de su tamaño! — Grito el joven, ganándose la atención de todos los Pokémon, incluso la del mal herido Tepig.

El chico le mantuvo la mirada a todos y cada uno de los Pokémon ahí presentes hasta que…

—Chog.

¿De dónde pilines habían salido tantos Watchog?

¡En la ruta 1 no había Watchog!

Bueno, bueno, ahora parecía que si había, definitivamente algo no andaba muy bien que digamos, pero por el momento no podía ponerse a pensar exactamente el que estaba mal.

Corrió para socorrer al débil Pokémon regordete, sin embargo un Watchog le cortó el paso, realmente no quería pelear con ellos, pero no le estaban dejando de otra, tanto Brav como Mu, se pusieron al frente de Touya y sin que este les pidiese algo, ambos Pokémon comenzaron a repartir cachetadas guajoloteras a todos los roedores del lugar, pero parecían no acabar, más y más aparecían.

Llego un punto en el que sus amigos estaban exhaustos, no podían seguir partiendo mandarinas, bueno, ganas no les faltaban, pero fuerzas si, y era ahí donde todo se iba al caño.

— _Debo tomar a los chicos, y largarme de aquí._ — Pensó el castaño, notando que estaba rodeado por aquellos roedores, afilo más la mirada para poder encontrar alguna ruta de escape.

Y la encontró del lado derecho, había una pequeña vereda que podría darle un empujoncito hacia su libertad y hacia Pueblo Terracota.

— _¡Por ahí!_ — Pensó, y en un rápido movimiento llamo a Brav y a Mu a sus Pokeballs, mientras corría hacia el Tepig, logrando tomarlo en brazos y corriendo hacia su boleto de salida.

Unos pasitos más y lo lograba…

— ¡Chog! — Apareció un Watchog, con todas las intenciones de bloquearle el paso.

Sabía que si se detenía en ese momento les iría muy mal a los cuatro y definitivamente no podía darse el lujo de que eso ocurriese. — _No tengo de otra._ — Pensó decidido, bueno si Touko se enteraba de seguro lo castraba —bueno seguro de eso no estaba, pero tampoco iba a descartarlo— se detuvo una fracción de segundos. — ¡This is Sparta! — Grito, tomando por sorpresa al Watchog y dándole una patada en el estómago, lo suficiente como para que el Pokémon cállese y le dejase pasar.

Bueno el plan le había parecido estúpido, pero ahora que lo había puesto en práctica realmente es que había salido bastante bien…

O eso creyó.

— ¡Los Pokémon Rangers, jamás te lo perdonaran! — ¡Demonios!, ahora tenía a los Indiana Jones de los Pokémon tras él, bueno hasta cierto punto era justificable, pero ¿por qué no aparecieron cuando esos Pokémon atacaron a Tepig?

Bueno ahora mismo no podía hacer demanda alguna, lo que tenía que hacer era escapar de esos locos y rezar porque no le hubiesen visto la cara, lo último que quería es hacerse fama por surtirse a un Pokémon y no por su habilidad como entrenador.

 **~En El Centro Pokémon De Pueblo Terracota~**

—Bien, ¿alguna duda con respecto al PC? — Pregunto la Profesora.

Los tres jóvenes que le acompañaban, guardaron silencio mientras observaban el aparato que estaba ahí, ahora que lo pensaban, parecía una maquinita, de esas que estaban en las tienditas afuera de las escuelas —y que eran y son ilegales—, decidieron dejar de pensar en la similitud de los aparatos.

—Esto… — Llamo la rubia.

— ¿Si, Bel? — Dijo la Profesora cediéndole la palabra a la niña.

—Ahí dice "PC De Alguien". — Hasta ese momento nadie se había percatado de eso, tanto Touko como Cheren volvieron la vista al ordenador y notaron que en efecto decía "PC De Alguien", ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, ninguno de ellos lo había notado y que conste que estaban atentos a lo que decía la Profesora.

Bueno por lo visto se concentraron tanto en la Profesora que se pasaron por el arco del triunfo la pantalla del aparato.

Como hubiese sido, ahora la rubia les había dejado una gran intriga.

— ¡Vaya Bel!, eres muy observadora. — Le elogio la Profesora Encina. — "PC de alguien" es de quien creo el sistema de almacenamiento aquí en Teselia.

—Entonces… ¿en otras regiones también se cuenta con esta tecnología? — Pregunto Cheren.

—Así es. — Contesto la mujer. —Aunque pocas y casi imperceptibles, cada sistema tiene su variación y es por ello que cada región tiene a ese "alguien", monitoreando el registro de Pokémon que tienen los entrenadores, así como cuando estos liberan a los Pokémon.

Los jóvenes miraban asombrados.

—Bien les explicare lo demás. — Dijo emprendiendo camino hacia una mujer que vestía con ropas de enfermera.

Fuera del centro Pokémon estaba un joven de cabellera verde, llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalón color café claro y tenis verde con negro, también poseía una gorra blanca con negro.

—Así que siguen necios. — Dijo en un suave murmullo.

Touko sintió un escalofrió abrumador y volteo de manera brusca, clavando su mirada en las puertas de cristal del centro, pero no había absolutamente nadie, la gente iba y venía pero no había nadie que los estuviese observando con sumo detenimiento. — _¿Me estaré volviendo loca?_ — Quizás no era eso, pero definitivamente algo le estaba inquietando un poco.

—Pronto se darán cuenta del error que comenten. — Volvió a murmurar el muchacho.

La Profesora Encina termino de mostrarle a los chicos todo lo que concernía al funcionamiento del centro Pokémon así como la tienda que se encontraba ahí mismo, si los jóvenes deseaban indagar más seria por su propia voluntad.

—Bueno, eso es todo, con su permiso me retiro. — Dijo sacudiendo su mano a manera de despedida.

— ¡Espere Profesora! — Le detuvo Bel.

— ¿Si?

— ¿No sé su pone que usted había venido aquí por un asunto importante? — Sabia que hasta cierto punto eso era algo que a ella no le concernía, pero sintió que era muy extraño que se fuese tan pronto.

—Oh, Bel solo venía a darles una pequeña conferencia a algunos entrenadores, pero ya he terminado con ello. — Explico amablemente. — Con su permiso, tengo mucho trabajo. — Dijo marchándose del lugar.

Los tres se quedaron pensativos por un momento, algo les decía que la Profesora les había mentido, pero tampoco tenían pruebas de ello, después de todo si había muchos entrenadores y turistas en el pueblo.

—Bueno. — Hablo Touko. —Los dejo, debo verme con mi cliente. — Dijo recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de los otros dos, iba saliendo del centro cuando noto un tumulto de gente cerca de la pequeña terraza en la que ella había estado minutos atrás. — _¿Qué está ocurriendo?_ — Se acercó curiosa al lugar.

— ¡Touko! — Le llamo Cheren. —Creo que deberías llevar algunas co… — Callo al ver la masa de gente que se concentraba en un punto específico y justamente hacia allá iba su amiga, motivo por el cual decidió acercarse a ella. — ¿Qué está pasando? — Le pregunto, mirando extrañado a todas las personas.

—No lo sé, me ha dado mala espina, así que he decidido venir a ver. — Confeso la chica.

Con la duda carcomiéndolos, se acercaron lo más que pudieron, a la terraza subieron unos tipos, hombres y mujeres con trajes de caballeros medievales, el escudo que traían aquellas prendas evidenciaban que eran una especie de organización.

—E, P. — Murmuro la chica tratando de averiguar de dónde venían aquellos sujetos.

Sin embargo aquellas letras no le decían absolutamente, quizás si tenía razón su madre al decirle que de vez en cuando debía prestarle atención a las noticias, el murmullo de la gente no hacia otra cosa más que impacientarla más de lo debido, y justo en aquella multitud, escondido entre las personas estaba el mismo joven que segundos atrás observaba a la castaña.

— ¡Su atención por favor! — Llamo una de las mujeres que ya hacia en la terraza. — ¡Nuestro líder, Lord Getchis, se dirigirá a ustedes! — Finalizo dando paso a un extraño hombre que vestía con una túnica algo tétrica, para el gusto de Touko, aquel hombre tenía una cabellera verde, aunque se veía algo opaca —posiblemente por la edad, o quizás porque se bañó con cloro—, llevaba un extraño objeto en el rostro, parecía un monóculo —aunque era más como un rastreador de KI, como el que usaba Vegetta—, aquel hombre camino hasta convertirse en la única persona que fuese observada.

—Buenas tardes. — Dijo aquel hombre. —Soy Getchis, el líder del Equipo Plasma. — Extendió su brazo derecho a manera de presentar a los sujetos que le acompañaban. —Estoy aquí para hablarles sobre una gran verdad. — Dijo logrando llamar la atención absoluta de los ahí presentes y comenzando a ganarse el desagrado de un peli negro y una castaña.

El tiempo parecía estar aliado a aquel hombre, pues a pesar de haber pasado un aproximado de 5 minutos, la gente parecía estar más y más convencida de lo que aquel hombre decía. —Los Pokémon son criaturas cuyas habilidades aun no comprendemos. —Dijo recalcando lo que ya muchos sabían. — ¿No creen que es injusto tener a estas pobres criaturas atadas a nosotros?

Aquel comentario le dio un mal semblante a Touko. — _Este hombre…_ — Lo logro, se había hecho acreedor al total desagrado de la chica.

— ¡Dice que debemos liberarlos! — Dijo un hombre calvo.

—En efecto. — Contesto el tal Getchis.

Touko miro con total desaprobación al encapuchado, ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a decir tal cosa?

— ¡Eso es inaudito! — Gritó Cheren, ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de los esbirros de aquel hombre.

— ¡Insolente! — Gritó una de las mujeres que le acompañaban. — ¡Deb… — Fue detenida por su "Lord".

—Dígame joven. — Dijo dirigiéndose a Cheren. — ¿Por qué considera inaudito el tener que liberar a los Pokémon?

Pues hasta eso, el hombre parecía ser un poco abierto, al menos lo suficiente como para querer escuchar los motivos del chico.

—Es cierto que los Pokémon son criaturas que aún no comprendemos del todo, pero liberarles es un error fatal. — Dijo fuerte y claro.

—Entonces estas a favor de seguir esclavizando a esos pobres eres. — Dijo Getchis.

—Está equivocado. — Defendió. —Soy consciente de que hay muchas personas que usan a los Pokémon para su propio beneficio, no les respetan e inclusive les hacen daño. Pero… por personas así es que existimos personas que al igual que yo tenemos Pokémon no para dañarlos sino para aprender de ellos, y no hay mejor manera de saber sobre ellos, que conviviendo con ellos…

—Patético. — Se escuchó una voz en medio de todo el tumulto. —Dices cosas muy lindas, pero eres incapaz de escucharlos, no sabes cómo tratarlos, ¿crees que encerrándolos en esas abominaciones llamadas Pokeballs estas entendiéndolos?, ¿protegiéndolos? — avanzando a paso firme entre la multitud se acercaba un joven de aparentemente 17 años.

Cheren lo miraba detenidamente, como si quisiese encontrar en su base de datos —entiéndase su cerebro— información de él, pero nada.

—Dices eso porque liberar a los Pokémon significa el fin de tu ambicioso sueño del campeonato, alguna vez has pensado si lo Pokémon quieren pelear.

—Si no quisieran hacerlo simple y sencillamente harían caso omiso de lo que uno les diga. — Contesto el chico, y era verdad, Mu cuando no quería pelear mandaba a Touya de paseo y no por eso el castaño le hizo daño alguno.

El chico seguía de pie frente al peli negro que trataba de estar lo más tranquilo, pero aquel joven le irritaba de sobremanera.

—Muchacho. — Dijo Getchis llamando al mayor, este volteo a verle. —Veo que posees una visión similar a la de nosotros, ¿cuál es tu nombre? — Dijo sin quitar la mirada del trio de jóvenes.

—No es una visión, eh visto como los pobres Pokémon son usados egoístamente por los humanos, considero que no hay nada mejor para ellos que ser liberados de las garras opresoras. — Dijo sin contestar la pregunta de aquel hombre.

Getchis asintió con la cabeza y finalizo su churro-discurso lava cerebros. —Pues lo dicho señores, los Pokémon y nosotros mismos seremos víctimas de la esclavitud y la ignorancia hasta que liberemos a los Pokémon. — Después de haber pronunciado aquello se retiró del lugar.

El silencio reino en aquel lugar y la gente se sumergió en conflictos internos, algunos reconocían que habían sido algo malos con su compañeros, pero no querían apartarse de sus lados, estaban dispuestos a hacer mucho para que sus compañeros no les odiase, pero… ¿y si ellos quieran marcharse de su lado?

Entonces aquel hombre tendría razón, liberarlos les daría alegría a los Pokémon, pero traería mucho dolor a las personas y se arrepentirían de haberles hecho daño o inclusive podrían ser egoístas y obligarlos a quedarse.

—Si es deseo de ellos ser libre, no podemos obligarles. — Hablo la castaña.

— _Touko._ — Miro extrañado a su amiga.

—Veo que lo entiendes. — Dijo el mayor.

—Pero… — Aquello llamo la atención de todos. — ¡Solo si de verdad es su deseo y no porque un grupo de chiflados lo diga! — Grito haciendo que el temor y las dudas de todos los ahí presentes se dispersaran.

Una chica saco de su Pokeball un Ducklett, quien parecía feliz de salir de su Pokeball. —Duky. — Le llamo la chica, llamando la atención del patito. —Perdóname por gritarte aquella vez, sé que he sido mala contigo… — Todos miraban aquella escena. —Quiero que sea honesto, principalmente contigo. — El pequeño Ducklett miraba confundido a su entrenadora. — ¿Quieres seguir siendo mi amigo?, o por el contrario, ¿quieres ser lib… — Ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase ya que su emplumado amigo le había saltado a la cara con lágrimas en los ojitos, sabía lo que ella quería decirle y era claro que no quería separase de ella. La chica no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, su pequeño Ducklett no le aguardaba resentimiento, lo abrazo y le pidió disculpas una vez más a lo que el pequeño pato respondía negando con su cabecita.

Era claro, no había nada que perdonar, él sabía que aquel regaño era por su bien, para que fuese más fuerte y no porque ella hubiese querido herirlo.

Todos contemplaron aquella escena era hermoso, poco a poco más personas hicieron eso, sacaban a sus amigos y les preguntaban lo mismo, y al igual que con la chica los Pokémon se negaban a la idea de alejarse de sus entrenadores.

— ¿A caso esto debe ser así? — Pregunto al ver aquella escena.

—La decisión la toman ellos. — Dijo Touko mirando al joven de cabellera verde.

Cheren sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga, era cierto, a pesar de que pudiese doler si ellos querían ser libres que mejor que darles esa felicidad, peor si querían quedarse que mejor para entrenadores y Pokémon.

—Lo acepto. — Dijo el peli verde. —Acepto la voluntad de los Pokémon, pero… — Viro hacia la castaña. — ¿Tú aceptas su voluntad, White?

Aquello le helo un poco la sangre a la chica.

—Dices que si es decisión de ellos no hay más que acceder… Dime, ¿acaso has oído lo que desea tu Tepig? — Dijo apartándose un poco de la chica.

— _¿Gigi?_

—No. — Se respondió el joven. —Crees que esa pobre quiere solo hacer bailes y piruetas, nunca le has escuchado, no sabes cuánto está gritando. — Dijo de manera ligeramente siniestra.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! — Hablo exaltado Cheren. — ¡Gigi no sufre con Touko!

— ¿De verdad? — Aquella pregunta resonó en la cabeza de Touko. —Comprobémoslo. — Dijo sacando de la bolsa de su pantalón una Pokeball. —Diviértete, ¡Purrloin!

—Purrloin. — El Pokémon se estiro un poco para después sentarse.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Pregunto la castaña.

—Estás loco, ella es más una coordinadora. — Reprocho Cheren.

—Quiero que me muestres que eres capaz de oír a tu Pokémon. — Dijo ignorando por completo al peli negro.

—Nunca eh tenido un combate. — Chillo la castaña.

Sin embargo de su bolso salió Gigi. — ¡Espera, ¿qué haces?! — Dijo mirando a su Tepig.

—Purrloin, ¡arañazo!

— ¡Espera!

Y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo más el Purrloin soltó un ataque hacia el Tepig, que no pudo hacer nada más que recibirlo.

— ¡Detente! — Pidió Touko.

—Yo no soy quien la lastima. — Le contesto el chico.

— ¡Es tu Pokémon! — Reprocho Cheren.

—No. — Volvió a hablar el mayor. —Quien le está lastimando es White. — Dijo seguro de sus palabras, mismas que le cayeron como balde de agua helada a la chica. —Ella creyó que este Tepig solo quería bailar y actuar, pero aparte de ello quiere sentir lo que es un combate, quiere crecer, evolucionar, esforzarse día a día, aprender técnicas y no simples pasos de baile, pero White nunca la ha escuchado.

Touko no sabía qué hacer, el Purrloin seguía atacando y la pobre Gigi no podía defenderse, o mejor dicho no sabía cómo hacerlo y eso era su culpa, ese chico tenía razón, jamás se dedicó a enseñarle a Gigi como embestir o esquivar, nada, no le había enseñado absolutamente nada que no fuese bailar y actuar.

— ¿Ahora lo ves? — La chica dirigió la mirada hacia el frente. —Nunca la oíste… la abandonaste. — Soltó de manera un poco cruda.

Y aunque ella quisiese decir que no era verdad, sabía que el chico tenía razón, en el momento en que se quedó estática, prácticamente había abandonado a Gigi.

La situación no hacía nada más que empeorar —para Gigi principalmente— la pequeña Tepig cansada de la situación soltó unas poderosas brazas, al menos lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantener al Purrloin al margen.

— ¡Maravilloso! — Vanaglorio su ataque. —Eso es lo que quieres hacer, ¿verdad? — La Tepig miraba fascinada al chico que le hablaba. —Eres muy fuerte. — Dijo sonriéndole. —Estoy seguro que puedes llegar a ser un Emboar formidable. — A Gigi le brillaron los ojos al oír eso, fue entonces que Touko acepto la realidad, Gigi no estaba siendo del todo feliz a su lado.

—Gigi. — La llamo —con un nudo en la garganta—, a lo que recibió como respuesta de la Tepig una mirada fulminadora, era claro que estaba molesta con ella, por no dejarla ser quien realmente quería ser. —Gigi. — Volvió a llamarla. —Perdóname. — Su voz se estaba quebrando a causa del llanto.

Pero la Tepig no se inmuto, por el contrario corrió —a como pudo— a los brazos de aquel chico.

—La decisión está tomada. — Dijo aquel joven, comenzando a marcharse con el Purrloin y el Tepig en brazos.

— ¡Espera! — Gritó Cheren. — ¡Gigi, ¿es enserio?! — Dijo mirándola, pero ella lo ignoro por completo.

—Ya se decidió, no quiere estar con alguien que solo la vuelve débil. — Continúo su camino para después detenerse. — Por cierto, mi nombre es N, fui yo quien te cito aquí White. — La chica lo miro estupefacta. —Quería saber que tan bien podías comunicarte con los Pokémon, la verdad es que tienes una conexión deplorable, solo te escuchas a ti misma y te escudas diciendo que es lo que ellos quieren. — La gente miro con detenimiento aquella escena y principalmente a N. —Los Pokémon ya tomaron su decisión, hay que respetarla. — Y sin más se retiró del lugar.

Touko por su parte parecía estar en shock, por su mente solo pasaba todo lo vivido con Gigi, imágenes que ahora parecían difuminarse y volverse una ilusión, y no solo eso, sino aquello que Gigi representaba para ella, su unión con él.

Cheren apretó los puños, aunque quisiese, esa había sido la decisión de Gigi, sin embargo su amiga no lo soporto más y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Touko!

* * *

 **Por fin!**

 **El segundo capítulo, espero no haberles decepcionado.**

 **Creo que N me quedo muy Agüita de Koolaid (osea culero).**

 **Voy a paso tortuga.**

 **Por cierto…**

 **¿A quién estaba unida Touko por medio de Gigi?**

 **Gracias a los que leyeron y dejaron su review.**


End file.
